


/ärt/

by AnnaMarieM



Series: Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaMarieM/pseuds/AnnaMarieM





	/ärt/

The definition of Art has changed. 

For the better, I think. 

Though it does pave way for things I dislike, it’s the only way for us to find the stunning unusual. 

And isn’t that what art is? Finding the stunning and unusual.

Not stunning as in beautiful, that is pleasant, but afraid, keeping to itself and never wandering.

But stunning as to shock man, as to stop man. As to stop them in their tracks, to watch, to listen, to experience something outside of their usual life. 

 

That is what _Art_ should always intend- an invitation and interruption- to displace you from your world.


End file.
